At the present time, there have been a lot of different types of barriers proposed for use in forming seawalls along different types of terrain at the margins of various bodies of water in the world.
These seawall barriers may comprise various types of concrete or wood jetties that extend out into the ocean a short distance. While a number of these prior structures have been fairly effective for short times in reducing or preventing errosion by the weathering and damaging forces of the wind and waves, there always is a need for an improved type of a seawall barrier that can be readily positioned on a shoreline to retard or prevent errosion thereof.